Ryze to Glory
by Plazmatik
Summary: Fox McCloud has gone from the Lylat System and with the rise of the Venomian empire coming again, its time for the Cornerian military servicemen and woman to pick up the slack. (Follows a mix of Command ending 3 and 6)
1. Author's Note

Ryze:

Foreword

Hello all. You may not recognize the name but this is ShadowFox0324. After a few name changes and a large amount of life changes ranging from going to college and joining the military, not a lot of my time on FFN has been spent writing.

Mostly just RP'ing and reading other work. A lot you have liked my past stories. At one point I did too. I loved what I did with YOYR and RSF but looking back at them….they're complete and utter drek. I know I gave up on them and for good reason.

YOYR was too convoluted and spiraled away from the prototype I had written up from middle school and RSF…it was an ambitious idea that can be revamped in the future but for now will lay in pieces.

As for my Starfox-Fallout hybrid…I think I'll save that for next time. After a long period (And I do mean long), I believe I'm ready to hop back into the fray with this. What I'm going to try here is following ending 3 of the terrible, non-canonical (THANK GOD) Starfox Command video game.

If Nintendo and Namco were cool they'd get working on Starfox: Frontiers! But I digress. Without going into too much detail, were going to see the Starfox world in a more militarized manner…in the non-PMC (private military contractor) sense. So I hope you'll all join me and I'll try to make updates as I can. And please help me to make this story awesome

~StaticBomb93


	2. Prologue

Ryze to Glory I: Prologue

**Date: DEC 12 2550 AAI (After Anglar Invasion)**

**Time: 1058 hrs Zulu**

**Location: Outer Orbit of Titania**

The G-diffuser eased off as the vulpine pulled out of a heavy turn to outrun a enemy ship and easily turned the tide against the enemy vessel. Lasers pierced the hull of the ship and the pilot was dead before entering Titania's atmosphere. Captain Fox McCloud, the sole remaining member of the Starfox Team, attached to the 1183rd Legionnaire Squadron, was hired to help pushed back a sizable pirate threat. A call came in through his comms. "McCloud here. Go ahead."

"Sir, 2nd Lt. Jackson here. WE have ground forces requesting immediate help. They're pinned down by heavy fire. If you can go help them we can take over here. We're just mopping up anyway."

"Understood. Give me their location and I'll bring in a fire mission. McCloud out." The vulpine inhaled as he performed a U-turn and began his descent into Titania's atmosphere.

* * *

"Get a rocket into that DPV!" A soldier yelled. Explosions and rifle fire filled the air as the 333rd Army Desert Expeditionary Force, Bravo Company, were pinned down under heavy fire.

"Sir! We need to fall back! We can't hold this position forever!" A young private yelled.

"Stow that talk soldier! This is a tactical position we have to take! Sergeant, get more fire on that MG nest! As soon as that is gone we need to push up!" A 1st lieutenant ordered.

"Negative sir! Even if we did somehow take out that MG, we're still pinned by the emplaced guns on the wall. We need air support and time, both of which we don't have!"

"Then this is where we make our stand!" The Lt replied and got on the radio. "This is 1st Lt. Aikens, we about to be overrun. I say again we're-"

"Belay order Lieutenant! This is Captain McCloud of Starfox! Tell your men to take cover! Deliver fire mission at Bravo-Charlie 4352-5132. Be advised fire mission is delta Charlie. I repeat, fire mission is danger close!"

"Roger that!" He got off the radio. "Get down! GET DOWN! Incoming fire mission! Delta Charlie! I repeat Delta Charlie!"

The Arwing Alpha roared in as a barrage of lasers tore through the pirates and the AA guns turn to the fast approaching aircraft. Round after round went after the ship but McCloud easily deflected the shots with perfectly executed aileron rolls and streaked in at a sharp angle as he prepped his smart bomb. "Target locked! Smart bomb away!" He yelled as he pulled up letting the bomb fall out. The 500 lb bomb barreled toward the ground and detonated in the air and turned all the enemy to cinders and ash. "Target hit! You're clear to move Lt!"

"Roger that sir! Much appreciated! You heard the man! Let's move!" The company yelled in renewed vigor as they entered the bunker to destroy any other pirates.

Fox easily carved his way through the air when the inevitable happened: a sniper was placed the hills with a .50 cal sniper rifle. The sniper drew a bead on McCloud's wing and fired. The bullet reached its target and tore through wing. "Shit. Right wing is hit. Initiating emergency landing protocols." The vulpine cruised down to the ground and made a hard landing. The canopy popped open as McCloud got out with his M417 designated marksman rifle and MP443 pistol. "This Captain McCloud. I have made a hard landing inside hostile territory. Requesting immediate extraction." Fox began his trek toward Bravo company's last position.

_6 months….its been 6 months since she left me…embarrassed me….made me look like a fuckin fool. And for what? Because I tried to protect her? Because I love her? Well…to hell with her then! Damn it I tried…I tried the best way I know how to protect her. Damn it I know she could protect herself but I didn't want it to come to that, creator knows I didn't. And where did I fuckin land me? As the charity case, a fuckin pity party. It's one of the reasons why I grind myself every month of every day. So I don't have to think about it. I'm sick of thinking about it. I can't get past it. Everyone has moved on except me…I'm just lost in the memories. I can't keep doing this to myself, I know I can't. This keeps up I'm gonna die…one way or another…_

Fox broke of his mental monologue to check his heading.

_Still going right…why…why did I make her leave? This is all my fault. I knew she could protect herself. I knew it and yet…I drove her to Starwolf and Panther. I almost wish he'd break her heart just so she'd know how I feel…but this feeling…I wouldn't wish this shit on my worst enemy…well except Andross…fuck that guy. Anyway…If something doesn't change soon…it maybe the end of Fox McCloud._

* * *

Well every one this is the beginning. Short chapter I know but I'm trying to get back into after like...maybe 4 years of not writing except for school...screw that jazz. At rate please read and review.


	3. Ch 1: Bitter Rescue

Ryze Chapter I: A bitter rescue

**Date: DEC 12 2550 AAI**

**Time: 1421 hrs Zulu**

**Location: 7 kilometers from Bravo Company's last known position**

McCloud looked through his scope as he surveyed the landscape through the desert. _Hmm…looks like no enemy patrols through my area. I can still hear gunfire though. Don't have the firepower to take them head on. Probably best to avoid them. _Sling his rifle, Fox carefully made his way down the sand dune as the enemy milled around their makeshift campsite. _Damn…wish it was night… could sneak past these guys easier…maybe a little deception is in order. _He looked through his scope again and saw an open gas tank being fueled. _Hmm…bound to light if I hit it. _He then changed out his magazine for one mixed with tracers and hollow points.

_I only get one shot at this. As soon as I fire, they'll know where the round came from and a firefight will be sure to follow…better make sure it's in __my_ favor_. _He waited for what seemed like an eternity and found the shot as a marauder moved to take the nozzle out of the tank. Almost at once, the stranded vulpine fired and the burning round arced towards the tank, hitting tank entrance, sending a spark inside and igniting the fuel, and the truck exploded, engulfing the bandit in a hellish, acrid smelling flame.

Fox immediately got up and dead sprinted the 100 meters to the camp and set to begin his bloody work. Time slowed and the world became much more focused as he brought up his 417 rifle and put a plasma bolt through a marauder sighting up to kill him. He ducked behind a low wall as bolts sliced through the air. He leaned around the corner and put two bolts in another marauder charging him. _17 shots_. He quickly dashed across the field to more cover as more fire came his way. He popped up, fired off two rounds, and dropped once more before the enemy returned fire. Fox changed position once more, getting another kill as he strafed behind a wall. _12\. _

Focused on the other kill, a wolf got the drop on him and attempted to shiv Fox with a blade. Reacting quickly, he back pedaled and drew his pistol and buried three rounds in the chest of the wolf before slamming against the wall and rearming his rifle. He poked his head out and pulled back as rounds chipped the wall. He exhaled and swung off the wall and fired once, twice, three more times, before taking down the final two. He looked around and nodded approvingly. _Bet she couldn't do this even with her enhanced abilities. _He thought in arrogant, bitterness. He reloaded and searched the bodies for any valuables or intel and found a couple of standard fragmentation grenades. He smirked approvingly, picked up sticks, and moved out towards his objective leaving a path of destructive efficiency in his wake.

* * *

**Time: 1551 hrs **

McCloud looked around his surrounding area and sighed. _Fuck…I need to cover more ground…lot of the bastards like to come out at night. _Fox continued on his heading towards Bravo Company's last known position.

* * *

**Location: Corneria City, Northern continent of Corneria**

General Peppy Hare, veteran of the 1st Lylat Wars, the 2nd Lylat Wars, the Aparoid conflict, and the Anglar conflict, walked through the command center. "Attention." The executive officer (XO) yelled. All troops in the area snapped to attention. "At ease. Status report."

A private piped up. "Sir we've got confirmed reports of troops pushing the pirates back underground with extermination missions being planned awaiting your approval, sir."

A sergeant came in. "We've also confirmed that Bravo company, the main assaulting element, has completed their mission, however, they have refused to return home sir."

"Why the hell not?" He growled.

"Captain McCloud sir. It seems he was shot down," The hound replied. Peppy inwardly blanched. _Fox…_ "No body was found, but he is behind enemy lines. Bravo has volunteered to lead the search for him. There has been no signal from his beacon sir."

"Negative. Those men are needed elsewhere…McCloud won't like it but we can get someone to retrieve him. Contact Star Wolf ASAP and tell them to meet me in my office. Its time they buffed their ill-gotten image again."

"Sir." The hound replied.

_You're gonna hate me for this later Fox my boy but its only because I can't afford to lose a son. _

**Location: Sargasso Space Station, in Cornerian Orbit**

**Time: 1610 hrs**

A simian howled in pain as his arm was bent to an unnatural angle and slammed into the ground. Above a scarred lupine nodded approvingly. "Nice work Krystal. Could've took him out earlier but solid nonetheless." The blue vulpine smiled softly when Wolf's comms went off.

"O'Donnell go ahead…roger that I'll send me the details and work out everything to save the pup's hide."

Krystal's ears perked at the mention of pup. _That's his name for Fox… _She was about to head towards Wolf's office when the simian was about to rise again. She immediately struck him down once more. "Stay down." She said, voice all ice. As soon as she got up Wolf came in on the PA. "Krystal, Panther, Leon, get your asses up here pronto. We got a mission." Krystal immediately jumped to the call and dashed up the stairs to her leader's office. She was the first one in. Wolf looked up and saw her. "Well…can't say I'm surprised; not only are you always the first one of the three up here when called but this mission has a…look to the past for you, if you will. I assume you already know what it is." She nodded as the lupine continued. "Look I don't know the full story nor do I care. We go in, find him, retrieve him, and get out. After we get our money you two can do la-di-da for all I care. Get me?"

"Nothing but professionalism. Same as the last 6 months Wolf." She replied, feeling a little irked. _Bastard…I'm not gonna let this get in the way of my job. _She immediately calmed down as the other two walked in. Leon nodded at her which she returned politely. Then there was Panther who fruitlessly flirted with her. She smiled softly and gagged on the inside. _Lecherous ass. _

"All right sit down and shut up. We just received a retrieval mission from General Hare. Apparently the pup got himself shot down and is behind enemy lines. We've got no details on him except where his ship went down and with the Cornerian army being engaged with the marauders on Titania, we're essentially on our own here. ROEs are as follows: All marauders are shoot on sight, with Cornerians being friendlies as are the local nationals as well. Krystal you and Leon will be boots on the ground. Panther and I will be providing close air support and over watch as needed. Let's get this done quick and clean. Also, a 20% cut will be taken from this haul to be put towards the new command ship project.

"20%? Last time it was 15%. What the hell is the increase for?" Leon growled.

"Because, you puke, the sooner we get the ship going, the easier it will be to travel with a full crew, carry more weapons and equipment, and, most importantly in your case, make more money. But…." Wolf started with a venomous look in his eye. "If you think I'm lying, I'm more than happy to accommodate you with a private airlock."

"Err…no…I get it." The chameleon said backing off. "So when do we head out?"

"Immediately. Go get kitted up. 20 minutes to dust off so you better be there in 10. Any questions?"

The trio shook their heads. "Good move out…Powalski, hold fast."

The chameleon gulped as he watched Krystal and Panther walk out. "Y-yes Wolf?"

"Keep an eye on Krystal. She's been solid these past few months but the situation could change with McCloud being involved. Keep her from doing something stupid."

"Stupid being?"

"I'm not sure when it comes to her or women in general, but if she starts being anything but professional and mission focused, tell me immediately."

"You got it." The chameleon replied, walking out to get geared up.

_Well pup…looks like its time I return the favor._

* * *

**Time: 1734 hrs**

Plasma tracers filled the air as Fox took cover behind a destroyed technical. He had made contact with more marauders as he headed towards his position. He primed a grenade and waited two seconds before hurling it towards the enemy and hearing explode, and tear apart two combatants. "Take that you assholes!" He growled popping off two shots. The marauders returned withering fire from a PKM light machine gun. "Shit!" He yelped. He fired again before taking a hit in his arm. He grunted in pain as he ducked behind his cover once more and heard the native language of the marauders bay for him. He tore off a piece of his uniform and made a makeshift bandage before popping back up and sending two rounds into the machine gunner and killing her. _Bitch. _He dropped back as the withering fire picked back up. He grunted as bolts pelted his position when suddenly the fire stopped. He then heard a voice cross the sands. "Cornerian! Give yourself up and your death will be swift and honorable! I give you my word as a Lylatian!"

The vulpine fired back, "A real Lylatian doesn't pillage and wreck the lives of those they take from. Those are called fucking parasites, and I'm the cure!" He growled firing once mores at the bobcat. The marauder cursed in the native language and once again the enemy fire picked up. The entrenched vulpine leaned to the side and put two in another marauder before ducking back behind cover and leaned to fire out and pulled the trigger and heard a click. _Oh shit. _He ducked back and pulled out his sidearm. _Heh…guess this is what it was like in that Earth western "Gunfight at the O.K. Corral." Better make it good. _He loaded a fresh magazine into his pistol and prepared for a final fight.

* * *

**Time: 1709 hrs**

**Location: McCloud's crash site**

The sun flashed down over Leon's ballistic goggles as Krystal did her psychic shtick on the debris. _Huh….well at least we're getting paid for this shit. Still I want to hurry up and get the fuck out of here. Sandy ass desert…why the fuck are the Cornerians even fighting for this shithole? Soon as… _

"Powalski! Got something." Krystal yelled.

_Well…back to work. _He got up and walked over to Krystal. "What?"

She opened her eyes, the tinge of blue fading to her normal aqua blue eyes. Her slender arm rose and pointed ahead. "That way. Garnering all of his residual energies her, I was able to make up a mental visual. C'mon."

Leon rolled his eyes as they got back in the buggy. He started up the vehicle and pulled down his goggles. They made their way in Fox's last known steps, unbeknownst of the firefight that was soon to befall the vulpine. He had to admit, for a woman who essentially crushed, maimed and destroyed the man, she still cared an awful lot about him. _If I was in McCloud's shoes, I'd never want to see her again and by some chance I did…well…better get ready for two new outfits. _

_The tux and the orange jumpsuit? _The vixen fired back. _Not the best idea to have these thoughts while I'm in striking distance. _Krystal was glaring at Leon gravely, who simply shrugged.

"You know I'm right Krystal. How do you plan on taking this? How do you think he will? As far as we know he could hate your guts, especially consid—" He grunted and briefly lost control of the buggy. "You bitch, are you mad!"

"I'm well aware of the situation Powalski. Now if you don't want your mind scrambled I suggest you shut up and…" The smell of burning flesh and acrid smoke filled her nostrils. "There. Stay on this heading. O'Donnell, this is Krystal come in."

"(kzk) this is O'Donnell go ahead."

"Possible hard contact about….200 meters from our position and closing. Can you scope it out?"

"(kzk) 30 seconds." The sonic boom could be heard overhead as the Wolfen blasted towards the new area. "Yea…that's definite hard contact. Get yer hides over there. I'm going to get into contact with that unit the pup saved. I'll let you know what I get. O'Donnell out."

The smell became stronger as the buggy slowed to a stop, a few meters away from the contact area. "Definitely a fight here…big one too…very one sided." Leon stated just from a quick survey. He moved in closer and observed the blown up vehicle. "This is how they started. This vehicle's gas tank was ignited and toasted our friend here." He pointed at the charred body. "From there, the combatant engaged, rushing the surprised marauders and more than likely was able to survive and defeat them because of speed and surprise. I'd be willing to guess that it was McCloud who did this. It's a good thing we never faced him on the ground in the old days if this is how he is now. We should…" A comm-unit went off. "Powalski….what? Really…what about the buggy?..Ok. We'll be ready." He looked up at Krystal. "Its him…and he's definitely in need of our help. We're going in on Wolf and Panther's wing so get ready."

"How is he holding up?" She asked.

"Well he's holding them off but who knows for how much longer. He's down to his sidearm. If we don't get there soon, he may die…or get captured. Not to be blunt or anything, but if that happens I hope he saved a round for himself because…"

"I get it. Let's just go." _We'll get you Fox. Just hang on._

* * *

**Time: 1743 hrs**

"Fuck," Fox growled, tying up another wound. He blind fired his pistol before another hail of gunfire was returned to him. He leaned around the corner and fired at another marauder before more bolts pelted his position. "Damn it…I'm not dying here…" He looked at his current situation: he had about 3 magazines left for his MP443, no grenades, a combat knife, and he was wounded in multiple places. It wasn't looking good. He had been trying to hail the unit that was positioned in this part of the desert but to no avail. _Better try one more time. _He pressed a hand to his ear. "This is Captain McCloud requesting an armed medevac. I am alone and under heavy fire in a poorly defended position. If anyone is out there…I could really use the help."

He continued the message as he got up and fired again, taking down a marauder rushing him before taking a bolt straight to his chest. He fell back and inhaled. "Well…that sucked." He groaned. He looked down and saw the burn mark on his chest. "Armor is holding up but…that won't help if they rush my position…which means they want me alive. Well they're gonna have to work for it." He pushed to his low wall again and began to fire when he noticed that there was less fire coming at him. "Reinforcements?" He asked himself as he heard a roar of a jet roaring overhead. "I just might make it out of here then." He said smiling softly.

**Five minutes before Cpt. McCloud was shot…**

Leon and Krystal jumped off the Wolfens and began laying into the marauders. Before pulling up Wolf and Panther laid down a barrage of laser fire, carving the marauders forces in half. "We'll provide air support as needed. Get moving."

"Roger," Krystal replied. "Leon cover me."

"Gotcha." He said setting up his sniper rifle and fired, killing a marauder. "You're clear. Go."

Krystal sprinted up and put a pair into a machine gun toting enemy. She looked beyond and saw Fox firing at marauders. She could tell he was distressed but still engaged. She smiled before getting back to her task at hand. She popped up and fired several more times, taking out more targets. A loud crack, told her Leon was still up putting down targets. She pressed harder and heard the staccato of a Kalashnikov rifle going off and saw the entrenched vulpine had taken to grabbing the weapon. He opened fire and took down a target next to her. Something about him was different than before he grabbed the weapon. It was as if he'd shutdown. She'd get to it later as she pushed towards him more.

Fox was shocked, angry, joyed and sad all the same. _What…why the hell is she here? Why the hell are any of them here! Damn it! Better take it where I can get. I'll have them drop me off at the Great Fox and be done with it. _He grabbed the AK off the ground and began making his way towards Krystal. After a solid 10 minutes of fighting, Fox made it to Krystal. "Thanks for the save. Much appreciated."

"Good to see you're safe. Ready to leave?" She asked attempting to read him. However she was met with a hard wall of emotions ranging from sadness to seething anger, but on the outside he was calm, stoic; almost as if he wasn't there.

"Yea let's get goin'." He replied dropping the rifle, his own empty one on his back. A transport ship came in and picked up the three. Fox immediately sat down and closed his eyes and began to breathe evenly.

"He fell asleep. Guess there goes your chance for a talk." Leon said turning to look at his PDA.

She rolled her eyes and tried to read Fox again but was met with the same result. "Guess we'll just talk later."

The ship lifted off and roared towards the nearby forward operating base (FOB).


End file.
